A Visit to Love
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: Everybody loves somebody sometimes... and in this case, it's Hermione. She finds herself with a full-blown crush on the Boy who lived - and she doesn't know what she's going to do... Warning: Has more pairings.HGHP DMGW RWLL COMPLETE
1. Trapped Within Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters; it's just the plot that's mine… yada yada yada… the genius JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron, and anyone else you may recognize…

**Chapter 1 – Trapped Within Feelings**

Hermione stepped into her dormitory to grab her Potions book. It was one week before seventh year was over and Hermione would move out. There was one more essay to be given out in Snape's class, and the rest of the teachers hadn't given out any homework. Hermione stepped over to her bookshelf and accidentally grabbed her DADA book instead, heading out the door. She was rather in a hurry on her way to Snape's class nearly sprinting the entire time.

Finally at her destination, she walked into the classroom and sat herself in a chair. She was the first on there, and this rather important to Hermione, because her whole school career, she had almost always arrived first to all of her classes.

When everyone arrived she looked over to the seat to her left. Usually Harry sat there, for he arrived pretty early as well. But he wasn't there today. She looked to her right where Ron was playing with potions book. She leaned over to ask him where Harry was, but before she could, Snape stepped into the room.

"Quiet… Turn to page three hundred and ninety four."

Hermione did as she was told and flipped through her book.

"But sir, we already learned about werewolves in third year, why repeat it now?" Hermione was rather surprised. She had already learned everything about werewolves in third year during Professor Lupin's time at Hogwarts.

"Ms. Granger, I am surprised that you actually didn't even have the common sense to do things correctly today… Look at the front of book…" Snape snarled at her with his evil eyes, and his big nose flaring its nostrils. Hermione flipped to the front of the book with her hand remaining in the book, reading the cover to herself.

"I don't think that we are in DADA, so I suggest you go to get your book. And if you don't come back within two minutes, I suggest you go to DADA instead."

Blushing furiously, Hermione took her book and marched out of the classroom. She passed by the hospital wing but stopped right in front of the door hearing a familiar voice.

"Potter, you shouldn't have just dived through that window." Hermione leaned closer to the door.

"Madam Pomfrey, the point of the game is to catch the snitch!"

Hermione heard Harry, her best friend, someone she deeply admired for everything he had done up to this point in his life. But now she seemed to like him even, and very much so indeed. In fact, she was pretty sure she loved him.

She quickly made her way to her head girl's dormitory, exchanging her DADA book for her Potions book, swiftly returning to class

Professor Snape glared at her. "Silly girl, you've already missed half of the lesson today! Why did you even bother returning? What took you so long anyways?" when she didn't leave at his remark, he continued. "You are dismissed Ms. Granger. Don't let something like this happen again, do you hear?" He pointed toward the door and walked towards his desk.

She headed toward her dormitory once more and sat down in a large armchair in the common room she and Harry shared. Since she had missed her lesson, she would take this time to study potions and thereby what she had missed today.

Soon she heard a knock on the door, it was Ron.

"Here, professor Snape, well, he asked me to give this to you." He handed Hermione a packet of paper. "Snape got really mad when you went, and said that you had _behaved very badly_, giving us extra homework."

He looked sort of lost at his own remark, clearly already dreading the paper he was going to have to write for Snape that night. And as usual, Hermione would probably end up doing his work again, anyhow, like she always did.

Moments later, Ron left and Hermione laid down on her red, silk canopy bed and put her book back on the shelf.

Hearing the door to the common room open, she walked over to her own door and peered outside, looking at Harry, who had just entered. He had two big scars on his face, probably from playing Quidditch. They would go away eventually, unlike his trademark scar evident on his forehead.

She stared at him, something she almost never allowed herself to do. She loved Harry, but she knew he didn't return those feelings for her.


	2. Live Suspense

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the story… this is so tedious…   
Chapter 2: Live Suspense 

Hermione found herself woken up by Harry.

"Hermione, Hermione, you're going to be late for class!"

Harry started shaking her, causing Hermione to wake up. She rolled out of her bed onto the floor, clad in only her nightgown. She opened her eyes, spotting Harry.

"Hermione, I didn't see you yesterday, did something happen? Were you in the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione stood up, wiping the dust off of her gown.

"Actually… yes." she lied. She had wanted to talk to Harry yesterday, but she had been too afraid. She looked around, pretended to fall down on her bed in pain. "Yes. I… twisted… my arm…" Hermione felt worried. She couldn't lie to Harry.

"Oh my gosh. I pushed you out of the bed with a twisted arm! How did that even happen?!" Harry took her hand, raising her up from the floor.

"Oh, well, I… was… Well, I knocked it against the wall accidentally." She smiled at Harry, heading toward the bathroom. Soon later, Hermione seated herself in her regular spot for Snape's class. She looked at the seat to her right where Harry was seated. Glancing to her left, she spotted Ron playing with his wand. _Again_. She realized that he was muttering something under his breath, his wand pointed at… at… Snape stomped into the classroom and Ron gave a quick jump, settling back to his waving.

All of a sudden, there was a small noise, and she found her Potions Master in mid-air. All the students cried out in surprise. Hermione, also in shock, was worried but nevertheless happy that Professor Snape was getting his well-deserved humiliation.

Everybody started looking about, shouting "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Soon after, she saw Harry now floating also, everybody waving their wands all about, and Hermione started floating also.

"EVERYBODY LOWER THEIR WANDS THIS INSTANT! **_NOW_**!!!" Snape shouted, pointing at their wands waving in unison. Everybody returned to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow!!! I dead! I'm dead!!!" Draco started wiggling around on the floor, moaning miserably.

"Draco sounds like Drano!!!" Seamus screamed. And he did. With his sucking noises he sounded like a fish immersed in too much water. Or a toilet, which had just exploded. Draco passed out, due to mere fright, and was taken to the Hospital Wing.

After dismissal, Hermione walked over to her head-girl's dormitory. She sat down in the common room, glumly lighting a fire with her wand. Bored of just sitting there, she decided to do her rounds.

"Oh, shove off Weasley!" Hermione heard Draco's voice echoing through the halls.

She turned around until she had reached another part of the hall, still hearing the argument between Draco and Ron.

"Maylfly!" Ron stuttered.

"You called me _Maylfly_? Well I'll show-" Draco aimed his hand at Ron, but before he could, Hermione walked into the scene, her wand pointing at Draco.

"Oh, mudblood. Nice of you to join us." Hermione approached him, her wand raised.

"Go somewhere else Drano!"

Draco started laughing, but instead Hermione aimed her wand at him. "Locomotor Mortis!" Draco exclaimed a sudden scream, falling down.

She led Ron outside of the great hall, leaving behind a very leg-tied Draco.

"Hermione, thank you!" Ron gazed gratefully at Hermione. Oh, _great_. Hermione knew that look. Ron liked her. _Oh no…_


	3. Passed out and helpless

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters; this is all part of JK Rowling's idea._

**Chapter 3:** Passed out, and helpless

Hermione walked back to her head-girl's dormitory, running at a fast pace, so as to get rid of Ron, trailing close on her heels.

"Don't you dare follow me in here!" Hermione screamed back at Ron, who was still looking at Hermione. Slamming the door, she walked to her bookshelf retrieving her Potions book. She stared blankly at its pages, asking herself why had she even taken out her Potions book?

Hermione even had an explanation for this. She faintly remembered learning it, but she had forgotten during all these years, never having to use it ever since. She took out several books to try to find her answer, but before she could open any of them, she realized the book she was looking for had been right in front of her all along.

Her Potions book. What feeling deep inside had forced her to take out her charms book? Was it a warning? Opening the book, she began to read to herself:

_In the rare occurrence that a wizard or witch believes that something unexplainable happens to them for no particular reason, it is possible that they are on the receiving end of a curse. Several Potions are known as counteractents to such a curse, the most powerful of them being the **De-Curse Potion**, which includes the following ingredients:_

- _Two spoons of Powdered Moonstone_

- _Stir counterclockwise for 5 minutes_

- _A cup of Hellebore (note must be boiled before use, to eliminate its poisonous properties.)_

- _Immediately add after the 5 minutes, then stir 2 times clockwise_

- _3 pinches Graphorn hide and horn_

- _stir with a **wooden** spoon for 2 minutes; 1min counterclockwise, the other minute clockwise_

- _A Bezoar_

- _Let it stew for 10 min_

- _2 Leeches _

- _stir 10 times clockwise, then wait for at least half an hour while it boils. Stir again afterwards, 2 times counterclockwise. The potion is now ready. _

_Another note: this Potion must be brewed at nighttime, outside under a clear sky, under which it must also be consumed. The curse should be repelled, thrown back at the person who sent it._

Hermione didn't think her books failed her, so she went outside. Brewing the Potion, she stood outside on the Astronomy Tower waiting... waiting... waiting...

Harry's POV 

Sitting in front of the head-girl and boys' common room fire, he heard somebody calling for him. It was Ron, stumbling through the portrait guarding their rooms.

"Harry, you won't believe what Hermione did! She lifted her... her..." Ron stopped to catch his breath and continued: "… wand! She pointed at Draco, well… _Drano_, and said... _Locomotor Mortis_!!!" Ron laughed out loud, putting his hand on his stomach.

"But, why? I mean did..." Harry looked at Ron.

"Oh well, Draco was about to put a curse on me or something, and... and... I think I like her again!"

Harry stopped playing with his wand. Ron mentioning Hermione, he felt so funny... just happy. He had never felt like this before, and a warm feeling came to him, butterflies fluttering around his stomach, whenever Hermione smiled at him. He rustled his hair, glancing back at the book he was reading.

Suddenly he heard a small noise just outside the room. He went back to reading, but Ron stopped him. His trembling hand touched Harry's shoulder in fright.

"Let's tell Dumbledore, somebody is cursing something! HELP!!!" Ron yelped and started jumping about.

"Harry let's go check." Ron nodded, sacredly.

"Ron, what harm would come to us in the common room? Would we get locked in or something?" Harry, for the third time, went back to his book.

"Harry, make three guesses, of whaaattt jussst happened." Ron shuttered and moved agonizingly slowly, trembling all over.

"Your too afraid. You're too chicken. You're too darn AFRAID!!! Seriously Ron!" Harry, now very frustrated, returned to his book.

"No Harry! We're locked in!!!" Ron fell to the ground unconscious. Harry walks past him, closing his book.

"Hello? Anybody there??? Hello?" Harry starts kicking the door, and after about 1 hour of kicking, and Hermione waiting, both of them pass out.


	4. A visit to where we used to be

**Disclaimer**: I didn't make any of the characters or places; it's only the plot that I invented.

**Chapter 4:** **A visit to where we used to** **be**

Hermione slowly awakened, and soon saw almost everybody else in the castle, was outside with her, followed by Dumbledore. Hermione asked Professor Mcgonnagalfor why all her classmates were outside.

"Professor, why are we all… exactly, here???" Hermione was confused, and in a way frustrated, and almost ready to blow of anger where she didn't even know came from.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry child, I know it is a colossal shame, "You know who" came inside the castle." Hermione started to get worried, but before she could, she lost some of her air. Breathing for air, she passed out again. But before she could pass out, she saw a picture in her head, Harry and Ron, weren't out here.

Harry's view:

His scar burned (while he was passed out!) and his head ached…

Later…

Hermione was put on a bed in an outside Hospital Wing. She breathed for air, remembering of what she read in her charms book. Lots of people were crowded around her, as she gasped to say something.

"Ronald Weasly! **weeze, breath**… You!… **weeze, breath**… horrible pig! **weeze, breath**… liking me! **weeze, breath**… and making me frustrated!…" Hermione gasped and shook her fist. And after awhile, after she finally felt better, she walked around, and found, an old duffle bag on the floor. She ignored it and walked back to where her bed was. Another visitor came running from the door to her.

"Ms. Granger, I'm so sorry, your friends, I think they died." It was Trelawney. And of course, she was frightened. She dropped to crying. Her friends were believed to be dead. But it was Trelawney, it might not be true, but all of a sudden, many teachers came huddling around Hermione. "We're all so sorry!" All the teachers crouded around the crying Hermione. She walked around,to try to make her feel better,and this time, looked at the duffle bag. Surprisingly, she found that it was hers. She explored around the bag, finding an old treasure. Her time turner, and she thought, she really thought, would it work? She walked closer to a private area. She put it over her head and turned it one time. She looked around; it had been 4 years since she used her time turner and she was actually amazed. She walked around, and saw no one really coming, so she walked inside Hogwarts. She heard Draco and Ron fighting, but she stood over to the common room, she went inside, and looked around, she realized the door was rattling, so she hid behind the couch. Hermione was walking in, and walking toward the head girl's dormitory. And then she was storming out. Soon, Harry she heard Harry and Ron rattling the door. And they headed to the bathroom. Hermione ran out and listened in. Until she heard: "Oh well, Draco was about to punch me, and… and… I think I like her again!" Hermione steamed, and wanted to just break through the door, but she used an important object, she couldn't medal with time. All of a sudden, she heard foot steps. And it was "You now who" strutting. And he was locking the door of their common room! He was heading to go out, and just before he did Hermione charmed the first spell that came to her mind, and with her wand pointing,

"_Rictusempra_!" Hermione had put a laughing spell on Voldermort. Then she screamed:

"_Avis_!" Hermione didn't know why or what she was doing, because now there where birds flattering all around Voldermort. But before she aimed her wand this time, she thought, and in a second she screamed: "_Avada Kedavra!"_ and Voldermort was gone. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, and she went over to Harry and Ron's door. "_Alohomora_!" and the door flew open. She hid behind the door, letting Harry and Ron free.

"What the?"

Ron was speechless.

"Who let us out? And, and, where is everybody?" Hermione looked at her watch. Time was running out. But how would she get past them? But then she remembered the day when Snape was floating, now, it was her turn. "_Wingardium Leviosa_…" She said in a small whisper voice, and Harry and Ron were floating, Hermione scattered across the floor ducking under them, still having her wand pointing directly at them. After she quietly settled back in her girl head dormitory. She was on her bed, reading. And then, all of a sudden, Harry came in.

"Hermione… I have something to tell you… Somebody locked me inside the common room, and somebody locked me out…" Harry walked further inside closing the door.

"Oh, well, Harry, it was me. I helped you come out of the room, and _cough_ killed Voldie." Hermione heard herself say this, and, it seemed like just "another thing" when she did it, but right now, it seemed really important to her.

"Hermione! You did, you what? Oh Hermione!" Harry hugged Hermione, gave a huge smileand walked of.

"_Mobilis_…" She whispered to herself. Harry came moving back into the room. Hermione snickered to herself. Harry looked behind himself, and laughed as well. Yes indeed. She loved Harry.


	5. I love you

**Disclaimer:** _Again, don't own characters, just plot… I haven't written so long, and so I posted two more chapters I had already written like a month ago, so I just put those on. Have fun reading!_

Hermione Granger found herself awake at six in the morning. She slowly moved up from her bed, walking towards her wardrobe. She slid the first drawer open and pulled out her clothes. Today was their last day that they could go to Hogsmeade, and Hermione had offered to Ginny to meet her to drink butterbeers in _The Three Broomsticks_. But since Ginny couldn't go, she was planning to ask Harry at breakfast that morning.

"Ah, Harry-" Hermione began as she was sitting down in her regular seat next to him, but she was too late.

"Hiya, Hermione!" Ron stumbled to the breakfast table and began to grab all the food he could reach. He sat down between Hermione and Harry, grabbing his plate tightly in his hands.

"Hey, I figured you only saved me since you like me, so do you wanna stroll around Hogsmeade?" Ron asked as he reached for some cinnamon rolls. Hermione saw Harry slowly slump in his seat.

"Sorry Ron, I have an essay to finish." Said Hermione still watching Harry, who had a small grin forming on his face.

"Harry what about-" Ron said, turning towards Harry.

"Me too Ron, essay." He said grinning. Hermione walked off to the common room to finish her essay. In minutes worth time, Harry slowly walked into the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Hermione, I was wondering… Could I look at… Ah… Never mind." He headed towards the head boy dormitory.

"Wait! Harry!" Hermione stood up. "I wanted to ask you, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me for butterbeers?" Hermione gave a weak smile, and waited cautiously for an answer.

"Hermione, sure!" Harry also smiled and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione started to sweat, as he moved closer to her. She felt rather hot now, but after awhile, she noticed that Harry wouldn't mind if she leaned her head against his shoulder. She sighed deeply and laid her head on Harry. Amusingly, Harry put an arm around her shoulder, as she snuggled closer to him. She could fall asleep right now, but she knew she shouldn't. She would put Harry in the most awkward position. She wished Harry and her would never break apart like this, but it did have to happen. She and Harry stood up at the same time, as they grabbed their permission forms to go to Hogsmeade. They started walking toward the door, headed toward Hogsmeade.

Stopping for their butterbeers, they sat down at the booth. Hermione realized that Harry wasn't saying a word; he just sipped on, and on, until finally, Hermione made a comment.

"You know Harry, this was fun, do you want to walk around a bit?" Harry stopped sipping his butterbeer, and nodded. They walked around, Hermione feeling completely awkward since Harry kept a large distance from her.

Finally, Hermione asked Harry what was wrong and he just grabbed her hand. Hermione felt safer know, her hand in Harry's, until they came upon Ron, and as soon as Harry saw him, he immediately let go of Hermione's hand and kept a large distance from her again.

"Hermione, why are you in Hogsmeade? Why, you finished the essay! " He gave a quick jump, pulled her close, and grabbed her hand.

"Uh, Ron-I n-need t-to go…" She slowly walked away from Ron, and sat down at a bench. Next to her was a rather large man, another large man, and- it couldn't have been- but it was. Harry was sitting at the end of the bench, in slight tears. She felt a tear of her own drip down her cheek. Harry and her were in an awful coincidence.

Thinking everything through, she concluded that Harry must like her too. But of course he didn't love her. He never would. More tears came washing down her face like lava streams that never ended. Harry and her might have been kept apart from a perfect relationship. She let one last tear roll down under eye, before she forced herself to go over to Harry.

When she stood up to the end of the bench, he was gone. All that was still on the bench, was a small piece of paper that slowly floated away. She ran through all Hogsmeade, until she reached castle again. She walked toward the common room, till someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione! Hermione! Something is wrong with Harry!" Ginny was standing behind her with her steaming red hair flinging about.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I think he needs to talk to you. But don't tell him I told you, he told me not to. But he said how all he ever wanted was to be with you, but how that you would never feel the same he feels. He said he loved you!" Ginny grabbed her arm and ran toward a part of the castle where Harry sat.

Hermione thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Tears starting streaming down her face again, and she gave a small smile. Ginny ran back through the castle, leaving Hermione alone with Harry on the Astronomy tower.

"Harry…" Hermione walked toward Harry as she kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright?" She gave a promising sad smile on her face.

"Hermione, I know you'll never feel the same but I want you to know that I love you." A tear rolled down his face. Hermione smiled as more tears rolled down hers too.

"I love you too, Harry!" She jumped towards him, hugging him. It only took Harry a second to realize what she had said.

"Oh, Hermione!" He sobbed as he also hugged Hermione. They broke apart soon, but soon fell into a kiss. Then again, they broke apart. Hermione could never have been as happy.


	6. Why him now?

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything. Still… And knowing you have nothing is rather depressing… **Sob…**_

Hermione smiled. She had never felt happier. She and Harry had finally realized and showed that they love each other. She also told Ron, and now they are on a friend's base. All these thoughts flooded Hermione's head. She wanted to marry and spend the rest of her life with Harry, and she was sure of that. She kissed Harry again, and he smiled too.

"Hermione, I never knew you loved me! Since when?" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Since I met you." She smiled. She let her head drop on his shoulder. But soon, they had to go. They headed toward the closet and started dressing in their robes. When they both finished, they walked out slowly and grabbed their books. Harry kissed before they headed toward their next subject, muggle studies. They met Ron on their way, surprisingly with Luna next to him. They were holding each other's hands, and before he entered the door, they kissed quickly and Luna waved good-bye.

"Today, we have a very fun lesson." Announced Hermione's MS teacher excitedly. And as usual, the whole class moaned.

"We will be dressing and acting like muggles, without using our wands, then I'll pair you up, and you will try to have a day like muggles." Hermione's teacher smiled broadly.

Soon afterward, the whole class moaned.

"Ah… Hmmm… Hermione and Draco… Ron and Luna… Harry and Ginny…" Her teacher frowned and started paring again.

"Lets get this over with." Hermione grumbled.

"I say we take our time… You do all the time, don't you?" He winked and smiled weakly. Hermione's eyes widened and backed away with her chair.

"I say, we do this in your room…" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room.

"We don't have much time." He smirked. Hermione sat up taller. All she had to do is treat him like an idiot.

"Yes, lets get started." She walked quickly toward her desk and grabbed her pencil, but Malfoy grabbed her arm, pulled her back, threw her on the bed, and kissed her. And he didn't stop. And finally Hermione gave in. She just would lie there, with her eyes closed, and he had to stop sometime. And he did, gasping, and then Hermione pushed her hardest swing against Malfoy, and he yelped. He thrushed his arm forward and knocked her out. And Malfoy did the rudest thing. He undressed her, and kissed her. Harry walked in at that exact time, and almost fainted, but instead, he punched Malfoy and he too, fell to the floor. He dragged Hermione toward the hospital wing, carefully placing her down on a bed. He was shooed out of the hospital wing and so he sat himself down at the door. He finally got together with Hermione, and it went wrong only because of… Malfoy.


	7. Raise your wand

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own, just plot. Yada. Yada, yada…_

Harry wanted to stay at the hospital and wait for Hermione, but what Malfoy did, Hermione would be happier if he showed Malfoy. Harry got up, and walked toward her dormitory, first Malfoy was there, and second, before when he walked there, he left his book behind, so he would grab it. Malfoy was slowly stirring about, his mouth slightly open. Harry sat at the edge of the bed, thinking of how to show Malfoy what he did was just plain _wrong_. But then Malfoy stirred again, and this time woke up. He had the plain, _Why am I in here look, _and as he scrambled up, he stared at Harry grumpily.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He sneered at him.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing in the head girl's dormitory?" Malfoy grunted at Harry's remark.

"None of your business, is it? And you are here because?"

"Forgot my book." Harry stood up, angrier then ever. "And Hermione is my business. You knocked her out, and simply stole my girlfriend." Harry stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Potter. She… Lets say… Fell for me." He winked his eyebrows and headed for the door. _Do something, do something. Think, think. _Thoughts flooded Harry's mind.

"Not so fast. Hermione told _me _that she loved me. When did she tell you?" Harry thought Malfoy would lie, so he thought quickly of another comment to complain about.

"She did say she loved me-" Malfoy began.

"Give me proof." Harry's eyes flashed.

"Where's yours then. Mines at home.

"Of course. You sent home a note that says I love you to show your parents?"

"Yes, Potter. And your note?" Harry showed Malfoy a small piece of paper that Hermione had given him during muggle studies.

"Hmmph. Nasty are we? I have my paper." Said Malfoy lifting out his wand.

"Don't lie to me!" Harry roared. "_Expelliarmus_!" Malfoy's wand shot into the air.

"I said… Don't lie." Harry gasped, his wand pointing at Malfoy. Malfoy reached to pick up his wand but Harry was faster.

"_Incarcerous_!" Harry screamed, and Malfoy lay still with ropes wrapped around his body. Right then, Ginny walked in.

"Hermione! Hermione! Listen I found the- Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, gasping for breath.

"In the hospital." Harry announced.

"What- why?" Ginny was very confused.

"Only because of **_him_** Ginny!" He shouted, pointing at Malfoy.

"How?" Asked Ginny, still very puzzled.

"He, he, he… You don't want to know Ginny." Harry couldn't finish talking. Malfoy had just freed his hands, and unwrapping the rope at his mouth.

"Ginny! Help me! I'm dying!" Malfoy gasped, still wriggling and twisting at the floor.

"_Rictusempra_!" Shouted Harry, and Malfoy started laughing and laughing. He reached for his wand, with success.

"_Expelliarmus_!"And Malfoy's wand shot out of his hand again.

"_Engorgio_!" And Malfoy's wand swelled up. Harry saw Malfoy's face got real worried. But of course, Malfoy could reach a big wand easier, so he grabbed the swelled up wand and aimed it again.

"_Accio wand!_" And the wand flew toward Harry.

"_Furnunculus!_" Harry breathed heavily, and turned around, placing the wand on the bed. He spotted Ginny, leaned against the wall, shaking tremendously.

"H-Harry. W-w-wha-t-t d-did y-you d-do?" Ginny pressed herself harder against the wall, only staring at Malfoy, still shaking and breathing very fast.

"Don't worry Ginny." Harry said calmly. He walked out the door, heading towards the hospital wing.

"_Finite!_" Muttered Ginny, and the ropes on Malfoy came and lose, and he stopped laughing. Draco sprung lose and stood up. He walked forward Ginny and kissed her. (Note: Yes, they have been together all this time, with him and Hermione, read next chapter… READ AND REVIEW!!!)


	8. Together

**Disclaimer:** Still. Own. Nothing.

"Draco, stop." Said Ginny. She pulled away from his kiss, looking rather steamed.

"Why did you flirt with Hermione? You told me, you loved me. And Harry has Hermione. Hermiones my friend, and you _were _my boyfriend, but now, I now I deserve someone better, good-bye Draco. I shouldn't ever have gotten myself involved with a Slyerthin." Ginny stormed out the door. Harry reached the hospital, finding Hermione dressed, and up.

"Harry, where were you?" She asked, as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Busy with Malfoy." He stated. They kissed again and had their last breakfast at Hogwarts.

"RON! RON!" Harry called. "Ron… I wanted to ask you, Hermione and me are going to move out do you want to join us with Luna?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry… Seriously? Woohoo! But, we wouldn't be there until a week. See, I have to introduce Luna to Mum and Dad. See you then!" Ron shouted after Harry, who was pulled away by Hermione.

"Come on Harry! We'll miss the taxi!" Hermione tugged on Harry, and they both ran towards the taxi.

"Hermione, would you like to go out to dinner today? I know this really nice muggle restaurant." Harry asked.

"Sure!" Hermione sounded quite happy.

**4 hours later: 6:30**

Harry and Hermione sat down at their table, with their menus in front of them.

Hermione particularly liked these menus. They had purple lace wrapped around the edges, and a small gold bow tied on the side. The cover and back were made out of black velvet, and in gold letters on the front it stated: **WELCOME TO ITALY EATS**

And on the bottom was a small picture of a chocolate and vanilla cheesecake garnished with mint leaves, a lemon, a small rose made out of tomato peel, and powdered sugar.

Her stomach made a flop. That sounded good. She flipped open her menu, and decided on the rice salad special. Harry first wanted the chicken tenders, till Hermione rambled on about chicken and how it might be bad for you, so he ordered a beef salad. Their waiter first arrived with two hot chocolates, water, and coffee. He said they paid for the hot chocolates, but the water and coffee came free. Harry gulped. He had a big plan tonight, could he do it? He cleared his throat and they began to eat their salads. When they finished Harry offered to dance.

"Hermione, would you like to dance with me?" Hermione nodded slightly and they danced. When they finished, Harry started to speak but got cut off with familiar voices.

"Malfoy, stop following me…"

"We're off to a last name base again? When did that happen? Potter, when did she stop?" Harry chuckled. Draco followed Ginny through out the entire restaurant, till finally Ginny accepted his apology. They kissed for a while, and then Ginny asked a question.

"Why did you flirt with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Because, the boys and I were playing truth or dare, and you know me, I picked dare and-"

"You don't have to say more Draco." Ginny stated.

"First name base!" Draco squealed. Harry shook his head. If he was going to do this, he would have to do this fast.

"Hermione, I know this is kind of a lot to ask, but, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He kneeled down and held out a diamond ring. Hermione squealed. She was breathing rapidly, and no words could come out. She made out a couple of sobbing words: "Of course!" She hugged Harry and finally they let go.

Hermione decided to go invite everyone she could, and then finally they came home. All their things were unpacked and arranged.

**1 week later**

They had a wonderful wedding. They came home, soaking wet, in their suits and dresses. They threw themselves on the couch after a shower, and waited talking. Ron finally came home with Luna around 10:00 pm and was shocked when he and Luna found out they got married without them. _Everything was perfect_. Hermione thought. She would spend the rest of her life with Harry. And only Harry.

"Hermione." Harry said turning his head toward Hermione.

"Mmph?" Hermione mumbled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too Harry."

(JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS KNOW, THIS IS THE END, BUT THERE WILL BE SEQUEL… )


End file.
